Snowflake
by Sunstar2
Summary: Sequel to Winter's Heart. Another new chapter...go me!
1. Part 1

A/N:  Well thank you everyone for the response to Winter's Heart.  There were several requests for the sequel so here it is.  It started snowing here the other day and I just had to write this down and it felt like it should follow on from Winter's Heart.  Again, there is not much of a plot; it's just a little bit of Christmas (and I know it's well past!) fluff to warm up a cold day.  

Disclaimer:  I don't own Mutant X and probably never will but I can let my imagination run riot and they can't do anything about it…hee hee

Snowflake – Part 1

A beautifully crafted white crystal of ice billowed through the air, swirling now and then floating lightly on the wind, dancing an intricate pattern before falling to the ground and becoming an indistinguishable part of the white blanket muffling life beneath it.  Without warning it was scooped into the air again, a warmth melting and reshaping it.  A brief and tragic flight and it became no more than a trail of freezing water running down a warm surface.

"SHAL!"

"What?" she tried to look innocent, giving him her brightest smile.  Brennan writhed in cold agony as the remains of the well placed snowball slid down his back,

"No-one is allowed to have that good an aim," he grumbled, trying to dry his back with a wet gloved hand and only succeeding in making himself more uncomfortable.

"Hey, it's not my fault you're too slow to dodge it!" she protested.  A white blur whizzing past her face showed her exactly what he thought of that statement.  "Missed!" she stuck her tongue out, laughing.  The next blur to come flying towards her was six foot plus of cold, wet elemental and this time he didn't miss.  They landed, breathless and laughing, in the snow, a mad mixture of scarves, hats and gloves.  

"You've got a red nose again, Rudolph," Brennan teased, propping himself up on his forearms and looking down at Shalimar with a smile.  

"So have you," she laughed and wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled herself up and kissed the tip of his cold nose.  

"Well I'm not quite as big a fan of being outside on a winter morning, especially in an unfair snowball fight.  What do you say to a nice, hot breakfast?" he asked getting to his feet and offering her a hand up.

"In a minute," she replied with a grin and grabbed the offered hand, pulling him back down onto the ground.  

"Shal, I'm freez…"  she cut him off with a kiss.

"You're what?" she asked after she had let him go.

"Never mind, it doesn't matter now," he grinned, pulling her closer to him.  Slightly longer than a minute later, the two wet mutants crept into sanctuary.  It was still quite early and neither wished to risk the backlash that would result from waking everyone up prematurely, especially without any coffee as a placating agent.

"Where do you two think you are going?"  Brennan and Shalimar stopped in their tracks and turned, cringing as they saw Adam standing next to the trail of water their thawing clothes had left.  

"He looks pissed," Brennan muttered out of the corner of his mouth.

"No shit, Einstein," Shalimar whispered back.  "Morning, Adam," she said cheerfully, "you're up early."

"Just as well that I am for that matter," he growled back, "I've already let Emma go mad with the Christmas decorations, I will **not** have you two adding the real snow to the mix, is that understood."  He glared at them and they were all too aware of the continual _drip-drip of water pooling around their feet._

"Yes," they muttered, having the grace to look downcast.

"Good, now get changed, get back here and get this swimming pool cleaned up.  Go!"  They went, glad of the ease of their escape and as they turned the corner they distinctly heard him mutter "_Children!_".  Shalimar snorted with laughter, steadying herself on Brennan.  

"He used to do that when Jesse and I were young, he'd hover, waiting for us to come in and then pounce on us.  I'd forgotten how scary it was."

"Yeah, let's not do that again, shall we?" Brennan agreed.

"Never again.  Come on, I need some warm clothes and that hot breakfast you promised me."  

TBC…

A/N2:  I know this is short and overdue as far as a sequel goes but it's taken me a while to decide what I'm going to do with it and it's more a prologue than a proper chapter.  This isn't a serious bit of writing, more a little break for me from my other plot driven fics.  The next part will be up within the next couple of days…hopefully!


	2. Part 2

A/N:  Okay, I know, I said a few days but things happen so all I can do is apologise if anyone was wondering where the hell the next part had disappeared to.  Again with the general lack of plot and random-ness of this piece…there is really no explanation!

Disclaimer:  I don't own Mutant X and probably never will but I can let my imagination run riot and they can't do anything about it…hee hee

Snowflake – Part 2

"Oh, that brings back memories," Jesse crowed in delight as he chanced upon Shalimar and Brennan in his daily morning search for coffee.  The two disgruntled mutants were on hands and knees with cloths and buckets, Adam having refused them a mop, sponging up the evidence of their snow filled morning.  

"You know, Jesse, if my hands weren't wet and I didn't run the risk of killing myself," Brennan growled, looking up at the grinning molecular, "I would shock that smirk off of your delightful little face!"

"Lucky for me then that they are," the molecular shot back before waltzing off towards the kitchen with a distinct spring in his step.  Brennan stuck his tongue out at Jesse's retreating back causing a snigger to escape from his companion.  Shalimar schooled her features into an innocent expression as Brennan's head whipped round and he glared at her through narrowed eyes,

"Something funny?"

"No, nothing at all."

"Good.  Because if there was I might be tempted to risk electrocution."

"Is that a threat, Brennan Mulwray?!" Shalimar demanded sitting back on her heels.

"Depends.  If you want it to be then it is," Brennan replied still mopping the floor with his cloth.  The ice cold contents of the bucket dripped down his head.  He hadn't realised quite how much water they had managed mopped up.

"I think it was," Shalimar giggled, a wicked grin on her face, bucket still in hand as she waited for his response.  Another rugby tackle resulted in the wet elemental ending up on top of Shalimar again.  He rubbed his sopping hair across her face making her shriek at the cold on her skin and she wriggled, trying to slip free.

"You are not going anywhere," he murmured, deftly pinning her to the ground as she had taught him.  "Regret showing me that little move?" he teased.

"At this particular moment, no," she replied, lifting her head slightly to meet his lips.  A throat clearing jolted them back to reality and they looked up to find Jesse watching them again.  

"Adam asked me to tell you that breakfast is getting cold and you can finish that later but obviously you're both desperate to get it done just now so I think I'll be helping myself to your shares," he informed them with a smile and turned back towards the kitchen.

"Oh no you don't," Shalimar growled twisting herself free from a disappointed Brennan, "I want that hot breakfast I was promised and no ghosting freak is gonna stop me."

"I'm hurt, Shal," Jesse clutched his heart melodramatically, slumping against the wall.  "A freak, is that all you see me as?  I thought you were my friend, my sister, someone I could rely on."

"Not when you threaten my breakfast, little brother."

"I'll keep that in mind when it comes to your Christmas present," he called after her as she dashed towards her food.

"Fine by me!" she called over her shoulder.  Brennan chuckled from his place on the floor,

"You should know better than to come between Shal and her breakfast, Jess, mate."  Jesse just grinned,

"Yeah, even you can't keep her from it, great relationship you've got going there."

"Shut it," Brennan retorted good-naturedly and clambered to his feet to search for yet another set of dry clothes.

When he entered the kitchen ten minutes later it was to find Shalimar and Jesse arguing over the last pancake and Emma and Adam immersed in a book and journal respectively, both oblivious to the war about to erupt.  Brennan put his diplomatic abilities to good use and proceeded to swipe the last pancake from the plate, stuffing it into his mouth and stemming the argument instantly as two sets of eyes fixed him with murderous glares. He pointedly ignored their looks and sat down next to Emma, pulling a plate of food towards him.  

"Anyone up for a little shopping expedition today?" Emma asked, drawing her attention away from the book as Brennan sat down, "I want to get some Christmas stuff and-"

"No more decorations!" Adam yelped, distracted, "I'll go mad if I see anymore tinsel or baubles or anything remotely green and spiky."  Jesse snorted into his glass of milk, Emma had taken decorating sanctuary to the extreme and it looked fantastic however Adam did not seem to share that view.  Emma sighed in frustration,

"No, Adam, no more decorations.  I told you, I'm happy with how it looks now.  I just want to go present shopping if that's allowed?"

"I'll come," Shalimar volunteered, the prospect of shopping side-tracking her from drawing daggers at her 'beloved', "I want to get some things too."

"Only if you promise me that I won't see anything resembling decorations should I feel the need to search your bags?" 

"Yes, Adam," the pair answered sweetly, fingers crossed behind their backs.

TBC…

In the next chapter:  The girls shop for presents and more while Brennan ponders the perfect present for Shalimar.  This fic might actually get finished before the summer at this rate!


	3. Part 3

A/N:  Oh look what I found hiding in the bushes… (and it's none of your business what I was doing in there *kicks the elf as he tries to speak*)…another chapter.  It's strange how I seem to get a writing bug around exam time when I should really be STUDYING!  

Disclaimer:  I don't own Mutant X and probably never will but I can let my imagination run riot and they can't do anything about it…hee hee

Snowflake – Part 3

"So what's Brennan getting you for Christmas?" Emma queried as she and Shalimar searched for the perfect decorations to add to the collection adorning the rooms at Sanctuary.

"I don't have the faintest idea," Shalimar murmured in reply, "how about this?"  She held up a chain of delicate, glittering icicles for Emma's inspection.

"Just what I wanted for the balcony," she smiled, "hasn't he asked you what you'd like?"

"No, I don't want him to feel like he has to get me something, I mean we've only been _officially_ dating for a few weeks."

"Shal, he's got you a present every year regardless of your relationship status, I somehow don't think this year will be any different.  What would you like?"

"Nothing, really.  I'm serious," Shalimar protested seeing Emma's disbelieving look, "I don't want anything, just being with him is enough."

"Listen to you, you've turned into a romantic," Emma teased playfully.

"I have not!"

"Of course," Emma murmured with a grin and started humming 'All I Want For Christmas Is You' under her breath.

"Emma…"

"Hmmm?"  

"I can hear you…remember the feral thing?"

"Don't have a clue what you're talking about," Emma replied airily, not glancing up from the holly wreaths she was now scrutinizing.  Shalimar sighed in exasperation and wandered out of the shop into the main area of the mall where shoppers hurried by, burdened with bags full of gifts and the odd little tipple to help them through the festivities and children dashed back and forth, the excitement of Christmas driving them, and their parents to distraction.  A small bookstore on the corner caught Shalimar's eye for some unknown reason and she walked over, deftly avoiding the bundles of energy the barely paused long enough to be identified as human.  As she gazed in the window a smile slid across her face.

"So," Jesse launched himself over the couch, landing sprawled next to Brennan.

"So what?" Brennan replied, annoyed at being disturbed whilst engrossed in a book especially by someone who should have known better.

"So, what are you getting my sister for Christmas?" Jesse questioned.  Brennan pretended to look thoughtful,

"A gag for her brother I think," he mused.

"You fancy yourself a jester methinks," Jesse retorted, "now take off your coloured hat and give me a proper answer."

"And why should I do that?"

"Because, dear friend, I intend to give you a valuable second opinion on your gift choice and as I am not yet endowed with telepathic abilities, I find it hard to guess what thoughts, if any, revolve in that head of yours."

"You appear to have stolen my colourful hat," Brennan observed dryly.

"It suits me better I think.  Now answer the question!"

"I would if I knew the answer myself."

"Leaving it a little late aren't we?"

"I just don't know what to get her.  Well I mean I have a few ideas but I want something really special, something she'll remember."

"It's from you, of course she'll remember, she remembers everything you've ever given to her, she told me that herself."

"She did?" Brennan asked with a small smile.  Jesse sighed in exasperation,

"Yes, that's what I just told you!" Brennan seemed not to hear, he was still smiling to himself, oblivious to the fact that Jesse was now muttering under his breath.  He jumped out of his reverie suddenly,

"What did you say?"

"I said," Jesse growled, "that the four horsemen of the apocalypse could descend upon us and you would still sit there with that stupid grin on your face."  Brennan's eyes lit up suddenly at Jesse's words and his smile grew,

"Jesse, you are a Genius," he roared in delight before leaping off the couch and disappearing leaving a befuddled and slightly deafened Jesse in his wake.

TBC…


End file.
